This is my Life
by Johnny Evelyn
Summary: Riley lives behind Warren Peace and they've been friends for a while, but it was kid stuff and now they're grown up. What happens when someone besides Warren wants revenge! WarrenOc. Mild cursing, possibly one or two love scenes.
1. Gymnastics

Well hello and welcome to my story, anyways I'll just lay out the story. It's probably a Mary-Sue, I'm still not quite sure what constitues a Mary Sue; but I'm pretty sure this one is. It is also the most overdone and cliche' story EVER! The whole boy girl are friends then fall in love. Since thats how my life turned out it's all I know. I still think it's a pretty good read. so with that in mind don't flame me for making a cliche' story. With all that aside on with the reading!!! 

I here disclaim that I own any characters of Sky High, I do have Riley and anyone not familiar to the original movie.

* * *

_Damn their still at, I mean jeez I've had bad breakups; but this is just crazy._

Riley was sitting on her bed listening to Warren Peace and his soon to be ex-girlfriend, Elaine Frost, argue over something stupid. She wished they would just shut up, but she had brought it upon herself since she had left the window open to her room since she had wanted to here their conversation. She couldn't help it she was nosy.

But I guess by now your wondering how the hell is she listening to two people argue; well her house happened to be right behind Warren Peace's house on account of their moms were good friends, and when Warren's dad had gone to jail; Riley's mom had convinced Warren's mom to move into the small house behind them. Then when Riley turned fourteen she decided she wanted privacy, so she moved into the semi-apartment thing built on top of her garage. It was a really neat place; she had a wrap around porch, its own bathroom, and of course it overlooked Warren Peace's backyard.

And that's how she was listening to Warren, and Elaine argue for at least an hour now, they were standing on the back porch of his house and Riley figured they would be there all night. Then "_smack" _and the door slammed; well actually it was a sliding door, so it made a quick "wooshing" noise instead of the slow one it usually gave off. Riley decided to be even nosier so she stepped out of her room and walked to the back of the porch. She was partially obscured by the huge oak tree that gave shade to her porch, but Warren had this really strange sense he just knew when people were watching him; he looked up and saw her. _Damn him_ she thought.

"Did you just hear all that?" He was rubbing his cheeked. Damn apparently he'd been slapped.

"Warren I think that the life on mars heard all that, so I am going to assume here that you and ice bitch" It was Riley's favorite term for Elaine. "… are broken up now and I will never have to hear her squeaky voice outside my window again."

"You assume correctly" He leaned over and put his forehead into the palms of his hands; his hair covered his face in a straight black veil with the red streak on one side.

"Well that's wonderful really… and you know the best part? I NEVER have to hear you and her having that strange animal sex ever again!"

He looked up and gave her a wolfish grin, "Fuck you" He stood up and started to head to the door. "Anyways when's your meet tonight, my mom wants to go"

"6:30"

"Ok thanks." With that he went into the house.

Riley shrugged and hopped up on her banister and started going over her beam routine. That was Riley's power and the reason she was at Sky High, she could balance. Now she'd never really thought it some type of amazing power, but it did come in handy at Gymnastics meets; if you can't fall you have to win right? Wrong, her mom wouldn't let her enter into a regular gym; nope her mom still thought the world was fair. She was in a superhero class full of special powered girls who could do the same things she could. It pretty much leveled the playing field and the worst part was you had to wear these bracelet things around your wrists and ankles which would hinder your powers. It sucked. It gave her something to do though.

Having gone through her entire routine she hopped down and went into her room and got her gym bag together and headed into the house to get something to eat before the meet.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours later Riley was sitting at the gym in her black flame leotard. She may be in gymnastics but that didn't mean she had to wear one of those pink sparkly things. Riley was the wild child of the gym, her coach always referred to her as Haley from "Stick It". The character fit her to a T. Riley's first event was vault, she chalked her hands and her feet and positioned herself at the beginning, she motioned to the judges and she took off, hit the board and a 2 and half later hit the mat and stood straight and gave the fakest smile ever. Damn she should win an award for that alone.

9.8

It was bullshit, but the judges were like that, they'd count you off for not pointing your feet or you pull a wedgie before you're off the mat… automatic 2 point deduction. Riley ran over to her Mom and Dad, who were sitting next to Warren's mom, and _Holy Shit…_ Warren? _Huh, wonder why he's here?_

Warren and Riley were neighbors, but they really didn't hang out much except when their families got together. At least not outside school, in school they had there "group" which was Riley, Cassie, Nicole, Warren, Layla, Will, Magenta, Ethan, and Zach; but during the summer most of them had jobs or were away on vacation. Riley and Warren always had a couple a classes a year together, but they never really hung out just with each other it was always with the group. Riley had never denied Warren was good looking, but she knew him too well. Also looking at Warren's crushes and failed attempts at relationships; he liked the bitchy girlie types. Sometimes he would come to Riley's meets and he probably came to this one because his mom was tired of him moping but here he was, and he seemed to be having fun. Riley ran up the bleachers to where her family and Warrens were sitting. Her mom handed her a water bottle and gave her a big hug.

"Honey that was amazing; cleanest run you've done"

"Thanks mom, Hi Ms. Peace. Hey Warren"

Warren's mom gave Riley a hug and congratulated her on her. Warren held up a fist and Riley returned with her own closed fist to hit his, they'd done this since they were little and it was their way of saying good job without crossing that awkward your-just-my-friend line.

"Good job Riley, very cool tricks."

"Thanks, well I have to warm up for beam then uneven bars; I'll be back in a little while"

A few hours later Riley returned with a gold medal on floor and vault, and silver on the beam. Over all it was a good night.

* * *

Alright there you have it number one let me know what you think. Good or bad?

Same Time, Same Place


	2. Tainted and the Innocent

Heres my next chapter as always please review with anything you'd like.

Disclaim... so on and so forth, etc. etc. You know I don't own it.

* * *

Riley got home around 10 and called up her friend Cassie. They had one week till school and they planned on making it memorable.

"Hello"

"Hey Cass, its Riley I'm home if you and Nicole wanna come over now"

"Yeah ok look out your window"

Riley turned around and floating in the window was Cassie with Nicole hanging securely from her back. Riley smiled and opened the door for them. Cassie flew inside and set Nicole on the futon on one side of the room.

"Wow Cassie record time, good job"

"Well thank you Riley" She gave a flourished bow. Nicole broke out into a fit of giggles.

Cassie, Riley, and Nicole had been friends since eighth grade and had come gotten the reputation of the troublesome three. Riley was the cool collected one, Cassie was the crazy one who mainly got them in trouble, and Nicole was the smart quiet one who got them out.

Cassie jumped up on the bed and pulled out her backpack, "I have chips soda for our chaste one over there" she threw a coke at Nicole, "and the drink of choice; Smirnoff watermelon for me lady" She handed the bottle to Riley who popped of the top and took a slow swig.

Riley didn't drink much but on a special occasion such as the last week before Senior year it was ok, but she wasn't going to get trashed; she liked drinking not puking. As Cassie was just finished passing out the munchies there was a knock on Riley's door. Riley handed the Smirnoff to Cassie who hid it behind a pillow. Nicole started to crouch behind the futon. Riley walked slowly to the door where two more knocks followed.

"Who is it?"

"It's the police; we think that there is a dangerous man in your room"

Riley smiled at Cassie who pulled the bottle back out and took a quick swig. "Really officer, I'm pretty sure there's no one in here"

"You can never be sure"

"But what if you're the dangerous man posing to be an officer and you'll kill me if I open the door"

"I'm gonna break it down if you don't"

Riley finally opened the door, "Hey Kyle"

"Hi, so where are all the men?"

Kyle, the token gay guy of the group he was 6 foot long blonde hair and as skinny as a stick. He had made friends with the three girls when they all met at Sky High. He was the shoulder they all went to if they needed a comforting friend. He walked in and gave Nicole a hug and then gave Cassie a kiss on the cheek.

"Well ladies how has the evening been."

Cassie and Kyle sat on the bed next to each other and Riley sat on the floor leaning against the bed, with Nicole laying on the futon on the other side.

Cassie started to move her way over to Riley's window and pull a box from under the window sill. "Well Kyle it has been good so far, but I think now we shouldget some free entertainment." She raised a small telescope over her head; Riley leaned her head back and sighed.

"Cassie I bought that to help with astronomy, not spy on my neighbors."

"Neighbor, Riley singular. I just want to see Warren."

"Leave that boy out of your lusty thoughts"

"Oh c'mon Riley, how are we ever going to taint Nicole if we don't start now?"

"Fine." Riley wasn't up to the idea of spying on Warren, but Cassie had a point, he was hot and Riley isn't dead. So Riley crawled up on the bed between Cassie. Nicole crawled over to the edge of the bed. Riley got the telescope set up, and focused the eyepiece on Warren's bedroom window. _Damn_ he wasn't in there, she focused in tighter and saw him step into his room his hair was wet and he had a towel wrapped around his waist then… "OH MY GOD!!" Riley pulled away from the telescope so quickly, she rolled off the bed, Cassie rushed in to see what had made her fall.

"What is it… Oh my GOD! Wow this is awesome, he's totally naked…. Oh I can see his ass!"

Kyle pushed her aside and looked into the telescope. "Oh psssh I've seen better."

"Kyle, move; Nicole come here."

Nicole was leaning over Riley pretending to fan her. "Huh, no I really don't want to see."

"Come here you are gonna look in this telescope" Nicole timidly moved up to the telescope and hesitated "Just look he's probably put on boxers by now" Luckily for Nicole he had and she was intrigued by this new found delight.

"Wow look at that six pack."

"See Nicole curiosity is a good thing."

After Nicole had stared long enough to commit Warren's body to memory they put the telescope away and started watching movies. Later in the evening Kyle pulled Riley out onto the porch.

"Riley, I've wanted too talk to you." Riley rolled her eyes and knew where this conversation was going. "You know you've been strange ever since, well the Mark thing."

"Look Kyle really its over there's nothing to it."

"Yes there is Riley" he pulled her by the shoulders and made her look at him "Riley he hurt you, and no one has ever heard you say that out loud. Why so you think we're here tonight? We're your friends, you have been different don't deny it."

"Yes he did hurt me ok… he left me for some regular girl which is not the part that hurts, I wouldn't mind us breaking up, but he held me on the side til he actually secure this other chick for himself, but fortunately its easy to get over that way. I'm free now with so much possibility."

"Like Warren…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sweetie I saw you fall off that bed, and I know it was an act, you would have stared all night if we hadn't been there."

"I would have never looked if you hadn't been there"

"See then we did you a favor. Now let's go inside I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

The group stayed up most of the night then settled down to sleep around 4 am. Riley was still awake though, the talk about her ex boyfriend made her think, she had been hurt by Mark's betrayal, but honestly she didn't mind him not being around. Then the comment about Warren; she liked him but it just never seemed likely that they would…

* * *

Ooo cliff hanger, sorta anyways. Review let me know what ya think so far.

Same Time. Same Place.


	3. Lesbian lover trumps neighbor

Here is the next chapter.

First: I'm not sure how many schools have an astronomy class, mine does, but neither of the other two highschools in the district do, so if you have one let me know. For me it's my favorite class, mainly because you get to sit in the dark and look at stars. Also I have the coolest teacher, and my teacher in this story is based on him.

Two: For those who have are just jumping to chapter three since you've already read one and two, I made a slight change. Instead of Riley not being friends with Will and Layla and that group she is, but it's more of a hang out during school. It's a little better explained in the story, just a heads up. If you want go back to Chapter one and read the little part about Warren showing up at her meet.

OK enough rambling on to the story!

I disclaim that I hereby wish that I could have Warren Peace, but I can't. sob

* * *

The week went by too fast, and now on a bright sunny morning Riley was standing at the bus stop talking with Cassie. A few minutes later, Layla, Will and Warren walked up to the stop. Riley gave a small smirk seeing Layla and Will all snuggled together; they made the cutest couples ever. In a world where love seemed futile at least to Riley, Will and Layla gave hope.

"Hey Layla, Hey Will. What's up Warren."

Layla came up and gave Riley a hug, "Man I love your hair; I can't believe you went ahead with it."

Riley ran her fingers through her new short hair. Since she was in the seventh grade Riley had long to medium length super straight hair. Then on impulse and a lot of belligerence from Cassie she had chopped it all off. Now it was short on the sides and had long bangs which slanted from the left eyebrow to just over to right eye. She had gotten the idea from the movie "Domino" with Keira Knightley. She shook her head a little reveling in its lightness.

"Thanks, I like it I don't have to work on it that much."

Warren came up and shook Riley's head a little. "Yeah it's pretty cool."

Riley gave him a half smirk, but was more shocked by his sudden interest he had never really complimented her looks before, but she liked it and it made her feel good.

Soon the bus arrived and the five friends got on and joined up with Ethan, Magenta and Zach. Two stops later and Nicole joined them and sat down by Ethan. It was a new school year and the whole gang was together again. Riley always looked at her group of friends as this: her sisters, Cassie and Nicole, then her best friends which were Warren, Magenta, Layla, Will, Ethan, and Zach. They hadn't really hung out much during the summer. When they got on the bus everyone compared schedules, they had all elected to take astronomy, so they would have lunch and that class together. Then they mainly had the same core classes with different electives. Riley opted to take independent study mentorship. This would be her time to work on her gymnastics; she could come up with her own routines and practice for the new season which started in the spring.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bus finally arrived at the school, everyone said bye to Ron and headed to there first classes. Riley's first class was science with Mr. Medulla; the first thing was to pick lab partners. It was pretty much everyone sat next to their friends, so Riley got to class pretty early then Warren walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hi Warren"

"Hey, so you wanna be my lab partner. I really need to pass."

"Sure"

Cassie and Nicole came in a few minutes later, and Cassie walked over and tapped Warren lightly on the shoulder.

"You're in my spot. Up arson."

"First come first serve, sorry emo"

"What ever lesbian lover trumps neighbor. Riley tell him to move."

Riley just held up her hands, she knew that Cassie loved fighting with Warren, if the name calling didn't give it off. Cassie loved making fun of Warren's temper, and Warren loved making fun of the bands Cassie listened to. Finally Cassie gave up and sat next to Nicole on the other side of the lab table. When she sat down she wrote something down and slid it over to Riley.

_So what do you think?_

_Red silk or the light blue ones?_

_Cassie_

Riley glared at her, and Cassie pointed to Nicole. "No more sleepovers ever" By this time Warren had noticed the silent exchange and was trying to read the note over Riley's shoulder. Riley saw him and stuffed the note in her pocket. He was about to ask her about it, but Medulla walked in and started class.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everybody met up again at lunch and it was pretty uneventful. Then they all went to astronomy. The class was at the very end of the school up a long spiral staircase. Which opened into a large circular, dome topped room. The chairs were like movie seats except that they leant back a little. Right in the middle of the room was the star ball which lit up and projected the sky on the dome. It was really the coolest classroom ever. Their teacher Mr. Pohl, came out of his office and told everyone to find a seat.

Layla walked to the very end of one row, and then Will followed by Warren, Riley and Cassie. Nicole, Ethan, Zach and Magenta, took the slightly shorter just in front. Riley was really happy about the class, until the next group of students walked in. She saw John and Anthony walk in, they were Mark's best friends, _oh please don't tell me…_"Son of a bitch" she muttered then looked the other way. He was in this class, Cassie heard her and turned around to see what was wrong, and when she saw "him" she glared and gave him that go-to-hell-look. Mark fortunately took a seat on the other side of the class behind Riley's row so she couldn't see him. If this class didn't give Riley some reason to come then she would skip as much as possible.

* * *

This one was shorter than my last, anyways review please.

Same Time, Same Place.


	4. Woo Snow Day

Here's a new one!

I don't own anything

* * *

Two weeks went by without any incidents, until one morning Riley woke up to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Hey sweetie…"

"Mom? I'm only in the backyard why'd you call?"

"Have you looked outside, once you do go back to bed you have no school."

Riley hung up the phone and looked out her bedroom window; a full sheet of snow covered everything. What she didn't understand was how was a school that was up in the air that moved around, closed due to snow. She found out later that Ron was snowed in his house and was the only one trained to fly the bus to school, so Powers had called for a closing. Riley did as she was told and went back to sleep. Around eleven she woke up again to the sound of banging on her window. She went over and opened it and got a snowball in the face.

"What the fuck!" Riley wiped the snow off her face. She looked around and saw Warren in his backyard doubled over in laughter. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She screamed.

"Sorry I was trying to get you to wake up; Cassie tried calling you five times. Get dressed we're going to the park"

Warren turned around and was promptly hit in the back of the head by a snowball. He turned around but Riley had already shut the window. A few minutes later Riley was all bundled warmly and walked to her front yard and right into the middle of a snowball war. Riley hid behind her porch and waited until Cassie had her back toward her, then she jumped out and tackled her. After the war had ceased everybody started walking to the park. Cassie pulled Riley toward the back of the group and started putting distance between them and the group.

"So, wanna know who came up with the idea to get you out of bed."

"You did I bet"

"Nope Warren did. He even said he would tickle you awake if he had to"

"Ok and I need to know because…?"

"Oh come on, can't you tell he's flirting with you."

"We're friends!"

"You were friends when you were ten, now you're both seventeen."

"Yeah we'll see"

They all got into the park and Riley paused wondering about Cassie's info. Then she saw Warren sitting on the swings and he motioned her over to sit by him. Riley went over and wiped the snow off the swing. She pushed off a little with her feet. She looked over at Warren who was watching Zach tickle Magenta, who turned into a guinea pig and ran off. Zach muttered something about that being unfair then Warren turned and started looking at Riley.

"How are you?"

"I'm good you?"

"Fine so how are you doin' in astronomy?"

"Well you have to be more specific, if you mean by having a class with my horrible ex thing I've pretty much gotten over it, but if you mean class work its hard to learn eighty- eight constellations"

Warren smiled a little "I meant both but anyways, it is tough, but hey sitting in the dark is cool. I get to sleep."

"I know you always drool on my shoulder"

"I don't drool, but your shoulder is very comfy."

"Well thank you" Riley didn't know what else to say so she smiled and looked forward. They sat silently and watched the others play. A wind blew across the park and Riley pulled her jacket closer around her.

"You cold?"

"Freezing actually"

"Come here" Warren leaned back and opened his jacket; Riley came and stood in front of him a little hesitant. He lifted one leg and put it over his and then did the same with the other. So now she was sitting face to face with Warren and he had his arms and jacket wrapped around her. She saw Cassie over his shoulder mouthing I-told-you-so She flipped her off and rested her chin on Warrens shoulder. What she didn't know was that Will was mouthing the same thing to Warren.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Around one when the snow had melted off the road, they drove over to Griff's the most popular hamburger place in town. They got one of the big round booths in the back and Warren sat next to Riley; Cassie and Will gave each other a look and then sat down.

Everyone started talking together Ethan had brought his homework, he was the typical school geek, but they loved him. Riley was listening to Will and Zach argue over whether batman or superman would win in a battle, when she saw Warren give her a weird look then look down, she followed his gaze and realized that ever since they had sat down she had been messing with a loose string on his jacket. She pulled her hand away and gave a small "sorry" smile. He chuckled then grabbed her hand and held it in his lap.

A few hours later after everyone had gotten too tired to do anything they decided to part ways and head home. Riley got a ride from Warren and they had just pulled up to her house.

"Well thanks for the ride"

"Sure it was no problem" He leaned over and gave her a hug. It was at that moment Riley knew Cassie had been right because he held the hug just long enough to cross that just-friends line the thing was she hadn't pulled back either. She finally got out of the car and headed to her room. When she got to her bed she collapsed in it without even changing her clothes and fell asleep with good thoughts and a smile on her face.

* * *

Ok Review. 


	5. FINALLY!

So this is really short but I had to get on with the story because now it has a plot, which is going to be strange and fun and mysterious. So thank you so much for bearing with me so far through all the filler. So here is the next Chapter!!

I Don't own Sky High, if I did Warren would be tied up in my closet.

* * *

Three weeks went by with Warren and Riley getting closer and closer. They had been spending a few nights by themselves over at each others houses just watching movies or playing a video game. It was on one of these nights when finally the obvious happened.

Riley was sitting next to Warren on the couch watching "Slither" on TV at his house. His mom was away working for the government. She laid down in his lap, as she had so many times before, except this time he didn't just sit there like he usually; instead he laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste. She didn't move she was afraid of she did he would think she didn't want him to be there and he'd sit up again. After she felt comfortable that he wasn't going anywhere she placed her hand on top of his and it became noticeably warmer. Riley stopped paying attention to the movie, he was drugging her; the heat of his body the smell of axe filled her mind. How could one person do this especially a person she'd know practically all her life? _Damn hormones!_ _Now I know why you start with the word whore!_ Riley thought she was going crazy she was trying to prove her hormones wrong, but she gave in and overall it wasn't a crushing defeat. She turned around and snuggled into his chest; pushing one of her legs between his. She was faking sleep so if he didn't respond well she wouldn't feel like a moron. However, she felt his hand move up her back and pull through her hair.

"I know your not sleeping" Riley looked up at him confused.

"How did you know?"

"Remember when we were kids, your parents would send you over here if they were going away. You wouldn't go to sleep until you had curled up into the smallest ball; I remember asking my mom how a person could get so small."

"You watched me sleep?"

"Considering we slept on the floor in the same room whenever you spent the night… yeah I did"

Riley really didn't know what to say; she was content to stare into those deep brown eyes for the rest of her life. She was staring so intently that when the eyes got closer she had know idea what was going on until they retreated behind tan eyelids, and her lips were the ones vying for control as Warrens tentatively touched hers. She shut her eyes and let her mouth win and pushed against his slender lips. It felt amazing; she had never wanted to kiss somebody this much in her entire life. All of a sudden her body parts all gained their own minds and went in search of some new area of him to explore. Her hands roamed up and down his back until they finally settled on entwining themselves in his hair; her legs tangled themselves with his; and her nipples seemed to wake up and stand at attention so they could flirt with his well chiseled abs. Riley had to applaud her tongue though as it worked itself into Warren's mouth and began wrestling with his own tongue.

They both pulled back breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen. Riley laid more small kisses on Warren's lips before he pulled back and looked into her eyes. He ran his hand through her hair and wiped the pad of his thumb across her cheek bone.

"So would you like to go out with me?"

Riley didn't have to respond with words; just crushing her mouth against his should have been enough. She pushed herself on top of him and they made out until Warren was so tired with Riley's insatiable kissing, that he playfully demanded that she let him sleep. They wrapped up in a blanket and fell asleep together on the couch.

The figure in the window crouched down in the bushes twirling the ball of black fog in his hands.

"This should make things easier"

* * *

Well someone is spying on our lovers. What will happen. Review and stay tuned to find out

Same Time. Same Place.


	6. Savethecitizen

Well this is kinda of a useless chapter, but I had to set up a Save-the-citizen battle. I wish those were real.

I don't own this at all!

* * *

Riley spent most of the next few days with Warren; Cassie had nearly flown around the world when she heard the news. Everyone was excited for the new couple. They had gone back to school and everyone was shocked at Warren Peace's new attitude… he was happy. People had seen him with his other girlfriends but he had never been really, really happy.

Astronomy became much more fun now that Riley had a boyfriend. One day they were sitting in the class learning the winter stars. Mr. Pohl was going over the stars in the big dipper when Riley felt a warm hand move up her leg and under her shirt. She turned her head toward Warren but of course couldn't see his facial expression since it was nearly black. Two could play at this game though; Riley rested her hand on Warren's thigh and moved it slowly up toward his genitals. She felt the hand on her stomach squeeze just slightly. When she reached his crotch she moved her hand up and down over the fabric of his black cargo pants. Warren took a sharp intake of air and leaned his head against her neck.

"Keep going and you had better hope these lights stay out for a long time." He nipped lightly at her neck, which let her know he really didn't want her to stop. Unfortunately though the lesson was over and Mr. Pohl turned on the lights again. Riley moved her hand back to Warren's thigh and gave him a coy smile as he sat up a bit to adjust himself. They spent the rest of the day teasing each other.

The next few days ran by smoothly, there wasn't a lot going on in the way of school activities until Friday rolled around and the first game of save-the-citizen was about to begin. Two boys; Lance and Jason, had become the newest Lash and Speed of the school, they called first spot as villains. Coach Boomer asked them to call out their opponents.

"We'll take Riley and Cassie"

It happened that Jason was the younger brother of Riley's ex, Mark. _Probably shouldn't have egged Mark's car._ Cassie looked at Riley and shrugged, they might as well do it. Riley and Cassie went down to the arena and put on the safety suits. Warren was sitting in the bleachers; he and Will looked like they were going to jump the barrier should any harm come to the girls. Riley stepped into the arena with Cassie and waited for Boomer to give the signal. Riley looked dead on to Cassie and Cassie gave a small nod signaling she understood. The boys on the other side had no idea what was coming to them. Boomer screamed go, and Riley took off running straight toward Lance; while Cassie flew out of reach. Lance was the more dangerous of the two boys since he could control metal; he started throwing the different parts of the arena toward Riley, then he noticed Cassie pulling the citizen off the rope and to safety. He threw a well aimed mail box at Cassie and she noticed it in just enough time to move out of the way and it missed her by centimeters. Lance's momentary distraction gave Riley just enough time to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to the face, which was just enough to knock the young boy out. He fell to the floor with a thud and Riley turned her attention to Jason. Riley looked up to Cassie who was pretending to fumble with the citizen so that Riley could take out her frustrations. Jason's powers weren't that amazing; he could walk on water and seeing as there was no water in the arena he was in big trouble. He put his fist up ready to block Riley's attack. Instead of taking a fighting stance Riley stood up straight and ran right up to Jason she used his shoulders to push herself over his head and when she landed she elbowed him in the back. Jason stumbled forward and Riley grabbed around his neck and pinned one arm behind his back; using her leg to pull his out from under him she pushed him to the floor and punched him in the back of the head, hitting his face on the ground; which busted his nose. Before Riley could kill him Coach Boomer called the match over since Cassie had finally pulled the citizen to safety. The two girls walked out of the arena and headed back to the stands. The day was over and everyone headed out to the busses.

The group talked non stop about the match on the way home. Warren was smiling thinking about the Valkyrie that was holding his hand, but when he looked down at her she was staring out the window and he could see her eyes shining with held back tears. When they got to the stop Warren walked with Riley up to her room and when they were inside she collapsed into his arms and cried into his chest. He held her close and carried her to the bed, when her cries turned to quiet sobs he held her up and looked into he eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"I beat the shit out of that kid; I was always cool with Jason. But when I saw him all I could see was Mark."

"Hey it's ok I'm sure…" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He left Riley on the bed and went to open the door, when he opened it what he found both shocked and pissed him off. "If you're here for a rematch you're gonna have to get through me first."

Jason stepped back a bit incase Warren made good on his word, "No I just wanted to talk to Riley and apologize, I didn't want to pick her for save-the-citizen. It was Lance's idea; he's trying to get in cool with my brother."

Riley had heard what Jason said. "Warren let him in" Warren stepped back and let Jason come into the room. "Hey Jason I'm really sorry about today. I really don't know why."

"It's fine I understand my brothers an asshole. I also wanted to let you know that he's jealous of Warren" Warren actually started paying attention when he heard his name. "He didn't think you'd get over him that quickly, and so his ego has taken a major blow so he wants to challenge Warren in save-the-citizen. I figured I'd let you know so you could think of the millions of ways of making him hurt."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Well if your brother wrapped you in duct tape then left you long enough that it adhered to the skin and you had to have major surgery to get it off, you'd hate him too."

"Thanks Jason"

"No problem, if you get a chance to hit him can you give him a good punch to the face; just a little what-goes-around-comes-around thing." With a wink he left and walked back toward his house.

Warren was now itching with a chance to make Mark pay, but he wasn't going to get a chance before the next match.

* * *

Alright there you go PLEASE Review, even if you don't like it.

Same Time. Same Place.


	7. A black fog surrounds you

Here is the beginning of the plot, woohoo, anyways I'm kind of just making this up as I go so you if you have some wonderful idea just let me know.

I don't own this, Even though I really want Warren Peace. sad Anyways on to the reading!!

* * *

It was a really cold day outside and the sky was really cloudy so the PE classes were in the gym. Riley was working with some other girls on floor routines while watching Warren run around the gym. She caught his eye every so often and gave a small grin. Coach Boomer was on his high chair watching the boys run and the girls were scattered across the gym in groups. Cassie, Magenta, and Layla came over to watch Riley on her routine. Over the course of a few minutes the sky got really dark and they rain began coming down harder then before. Everyone was too preoccupied with the weather outside to notice the thin layer of black fog that had gathered at their ankles. Finally one kid happened to look down and alerted Coach Boomer.

"EVERYONE TO THE BLEACHERS NOW! You go get Principal Powers"

The kid ran off in search of the principal while everyone else made his or her way to the bleachers; Riley was on the opposite side of the gym and had gone to get her bag. She was the last one crossing through the fog toward the bleachers. She was watching her feet but when she looked up she stopped dead. In front of her the fog had gathered and was shaped like a man but with no distinctive features. She stepped back and she heard Coach Boomer.

"PARSON'S MOVE!!" He jumped down off his chair and began running toward the young girl, right as principal Powers walked in and when she saw Riley she too began running toward her.

Riley looked past the thing at Warren who was being held back by Will and Zach, he could see the two boys trying to avoid the flames emanating from his sleeves. Riley's feet wouldn't move they were stuck; she looked back at the figure before her and swore that she saw a smile appear on its shapeless face, but before she could respond it flung itself at her. She screamed as she felt herself being pushed to the ground, but she never remembered hitting the floor, everything went black.

As Riley fell the students watched as all the fog just evaporated before them, and in the middle of the gym was Riley laying perfectly still except for her light breathing. If you hadn't seen what had taken place before you would think she was asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Riley woke up some time later, she was in the same place that she had fallen, but there was no one around. She sat up and looked around, finally a door swung open and Warren walked in.

"Hey it's good to see you're awake."

"Yeah, what happened? Where is everyone?"

"You've been out for some time; Powers thought it was better not to move you. School has already ended; your parents should be on their way."

"Ok" she sat up and hugged him, but he didn't respond. "Hey; are you ok? What's wrong?" She looked at him but he was as still as a stone. She shifted back uncomfortably the fear growing inside her. "Warren, please, stop it. What are you doing?" He still didn't move and then he turned into the black fog and fell before her feet. Riley screamed before she was overtaken by black again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When the fog disappeared Warren finally broke free of Will and Zach, and rushed to Riley. He tried to shake her but Principal Powers grabbed his hands.

"Don't do that it's better if she stays asleep."

"What?! What's going on what happened to her?"

Powers ignored him and turned her attention to the Nurse. "Nurse Spex please bring that stretcher over here." Powers and Coach Boomer lifted Riley and placed her on the stretcher. "Boomer go and call her parent's and Becky Peace." Warren looked startled at hearing his moms name.

"Why is my mom coming, what is going on?!"

"Warren you had better come with me. Please Nurse lets go."

Warren followed Powers and Nurse Spex, he walked up and grabbed Riley's hand, it was freezing. He didn't know what had happened but he was worried about Riley, he couldn't lose her.

* * *

Ooo what has happened, anyways stay tuned to find out!!

Same Time. Same Place.


	8. Let the explanations begin

Hi and Hello again... ok so I have decided to add a new main character, Becky Peace, the next few chapter will be centered around her, just explaining whats going on seeing as Riley is comatose right now, but I want you guys to know I will give you a Warren/Riley scene. So do not despair. Also if you have any "Illusions" you would like me to put in here I'll see if it works, make it scary please the more heart wrenching the better.

* * *

Warren sat next to Riley's bed stroking her hand lightly waiting for someone to explain what the hell was going on. He leaned over and looked at Riley's sleeping face, it was so peaceful. It would never betray the kind of torment she was going through in her head. 

Principal Powers finally came in; she was followed by Riley's mom and Dad, then Warren's mom. Warren stood up to let Riley's parents sit next to their daughter. Her mom was crying and her Dad held his forehead in his hands trying to soothe his wife. Warren walked over to where his mom was standing; the fear that was expressed on her face flooded Warren with anxiety. He rarely ever saw his mom worried and he was afraid that Riley was in serious danger.

"Mom, what's going on, what happened to Riley?"

"It's difficult to say until I've looked at her mind, but I think its Thomas."

Riley's mom lifted her head, "How could you know you haven't even looked yet!!"

"Mary… who else could it be? The fog, the apparition, you can't be blind. There has never be another illusionist and if there was why would he or she go after your daughter."

Mary looked back at her sleeping child, then up at her husband James. He looked into her blue eyes filled with tears, and he looked back at Becky. "Please just look and tell us what is going on."

Becky moved over toward Riley, while James and Mary stood back to give her room. She put her hands on either side of Riley's head and waited for the visions to come.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley woke up again this time she was at the front door to Mark's house. What was she doing here? It seemed oddly familiar. She knocked once, then again. Her body wasn't letting her control her actions. The door opened and she saw Jason, _oh no_. She knew where she was now and she was going to have to relive this moment again. Jason tried to keep her outside, but she pushed past him, he was being strange. _Please just listen to me turn around now, stop moving forward,_ but her feet weren't listening. She kept going and was heading up the stairs to where Mark's room was. She got to the door and now Riley was screaming at the image _DON'T OPEN IT… please…no_ the door opened anyway, and Riley saw it again for the second time. There was Mark on the floor with some other random girl on top of him stroking his bare chest; she saw his pants unbuttoned and a box of condoms on the dresser. And then came the feelings, the betrayal… the disbelief. Riley ran out of the house her mouth open. It wasn't until she got back to her room that she started crying and cradled her stomach and the thought of her miscarried child came to her. _I don't want to see this again, please wake up._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh my god" Becky suddenly sat up straight and stared at Riley's face, it must have been only noticeable to her but she swore she saw one tear fall down the soft tan cheek. "It's him it has to be, no one else could make some one hurt this much with their own thoughts"

Warren was tired now of not knowing, this was his girlfriend, his best friend, the kid he had stayed up late watching movies and eating popcorn with. This was the only person who hadn't looked at him differently when his father went to jail. Now he had to watch her go through something and he had no idea what is was, much less how to help her. "Mom, what the _hell_ is going on!?"

Becky walked over to her son and placed her hands on his shoulders, she looked him in the eye then silently led him to one of the many chairs put the room.

"When your father and I, along with Mary and James… when we were in school we had kids that are destined to be villains. We also had ones that didn't know what to do with their powers. Thomas Massons was one of the latter, he could create illusions and bring back memories that people don't necessarily want to relive. We all went through high school together, and everyone thought that Thomas was going to be a great superhero. But then your father became a villain, during a fight your dad killed a superhero named Flash, who was also known as Elizabeth Graham. She was Thomas's fiancé, Thomas vowed for vengeance against your dad, and he came to get it just after you were born. First of all; your dad had changed; you must believe that… if nothing else please know your father is not heartless. He protected me and you from Thomas, and that's why he is in jail. Everyone thought your dad killed Thomas, but as it turns out he has just been hiding this entire time and is probably back for another try at revenge" Becky saw a flare of anger in her sons eyes... "And now he has leverage… but Warren!" She pulled him back to look into her eyes "Please don't go looking for him, you are a great person. But he will destroy you and I cannot lose you" She stood up straight and turned her back on her son, she reached a hand to wipe away the moisture from her cheek. She was about to tell Mary and James, about the image she had seen when a tap on the door focused her attention to Cassie who had just come into the room. "Ummm… Cassie hold on a second, may I speak to you outside."

She ignored the questioning glances of the others in the room and led Cassie into the hallway; shutting the door behind her. "Cassie you were Riley's best friend, did you know she had a miscarriage?"

Cassie's eyes widened "How did you know about that?!"

"I saw it in her dream, so it's true. Who was the father?"

"Mark. He's the only person she's slept with. She knew about her pregnancy for a few weeks, but was too scared to tell anyone, but me, Nicole, and Kyle. Then she miscarried, she was really upset by it then add on that the father cheated on her it became too much… she umm was going to kill herself it was around the same time her grandmother died. I'm pretty sure I never want to go through what she went through in one week."

"I'm assuming her parents don't know about the child"

"NO, please don't tell them!"

"I'm not, I'll just tell them I saw the scene where Mark, cheated on her ok" She clasped the young girl in her arms. "It's going to be ok, I'll find out what's happening." Becky was planning in her head what was probably going to have to happen, but she wasn't sure if others would go along with her idea.

* * *

Ok I have a vote for you know

1.Next illusion can be a rape

OR

2.Next illusion can be a death

You decide, the nect chapter will have no illusions so you can get votes in but after that I leave it to you.

Same Time. Same Place


	9. Small talk

Ok so this is little chapter hopefully clearing up a few things. And remember to vote please I always appreciate your thoughts.

* * *

Warren saw his mom and Cassie walk into the room, he was curious as to what they were talking about. So while his mom went to explain the situation to Riley's parents, he pulled Cassie toward the corner of the room so he could speak with her quietly.

"What did you and my mom talk about?"

"What she saw in Riley's head"

"And that would be…?"

"It was the day that Riley found out Mark was cheating on her, and then the fact that she had miscarried a child"

"Miscarried!?" He said in a forced whisper.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking "why didn't she tell you" He nodded his head. "Well at the time you were just her neighbor, she didn't really want to broadcast it to the world. Also, it was the same week she lost her grandmother; you know Grandma Rosie."

"Yeah, I met her once when my mom and I had dinner over at Riley's one night."

"Well she was the only adult Riley told of her pregnancy; Rosie was the only person who was there for her. Once the baby was born Rosie was going to take care of it and help Riley out." Cassie let out a sigh. "But then she died and Riley felt she had no one to turn to, that's when she miscarried. I was there after it happened, she was really sick Warren, and she bled a lot. Kyle and I thought we were going to have to call and ambulance."

"Why didn't she ever mention it?"

"You were just her neighbor at the time, and it really hurt her Warren. She was busy putting up with a shitty life, there was alot of stuff she didn't want anyone to know about. She believed she did something wrong like she killed the baby. That's probably why she's never brought it up."

"You could have mentioned it"

"Warren when you told me that you liked Riley I said I'd help you out, that does not include telling you all her personal secrets. Besides what if you guys had never gotten together she would have killed me if she found out you knew"

"I wouldn't have told her"

"Yeah right you're not subtle"

"Yes I am… I'm not some loud mouth asshole who was gonna crucify her for getting pregnant"

"That's not what I meant; you would have let it slip one way or another, think of how you met Will. You had to light the cafeteria on fire."

Warren slipped into the chair behind him and pushed a hand through his hair. "Why did this happen to her?"

"I don't know! If I knew who it was or where I could find them trust me they would be dead already."

Warren seconded her remark; he looked back over to Riley lying on the bed. After a couple of hours Principal Powers came in and took Cassie out of the room. Warren went home with is mom, only because she needed his help. Before leaving Warren walked over to Riley a placed a light kiss on her forehead. "You will be ok" He whispered, and hoped that maybe she'd heard him then he turned and left the room with his mom.

* * *

Ok well there it is, a little filler hopefully to clear things up. Ok remeber to vote for the next vision she gets

Death or Rape.

I have 1 and 1 so far.


	10. Nothings helping

Well here you go, I know it's been awhile. I hope you enjoy this chapter and you let me know how you feel._

* * *

_

_You will be ok_

Riley didn't know where the voice was coming from but it brought her comfort in the darkness. How did she end up in this predicament? She didn't want to open her eyes; she felt cold wind brush across her shoulders. She turned on her side and hugged her body to herself. Warm skin floated across her, it surprised her and she opened her eyes and was blinded by bright sunlight.

She was lying on a hill, the grass felt wet beneath her. She saw a hand and reached out to intertwine her fingers with it. Riley held it close to her body fearing if she let go it would leave. Black hair cascaded in front of her eyes.

"Hi there"

She knew the voice and it brought tears to her eyes.

"Please don't leave me here"

"You know I can't stay, I'm not really here"

"Warren, I'm scared"

"I know, but you're strong and brave"

"Yeah right"

"You are and now you have to be because I have to go" With that he evaporated like he had before, into that god awful black smoke.

Riley wanted to scream to kick someone. It all sucked. Everything was moving around her and then it went black, but she wasn't unconscious she was awake, and slowly opened her eyes except no one was there. She was in the bed at the medical wing at sky high, where was the nurse and her parents? She was awake though hopefully, it looked like it should. She could control her own movements and this is where Parents and Principal Powers would have taken her. It had all been a dream, but where was everyone. Something was wrong and she could feel it. She made her way out of the medical ward and into the school, the hallways were empty. _Maybe it's Saturday_. She walked through the halls and then came to where Medulla's class was; she looked in the window and saw Cassie. She tried tapping on the glass to get her attention.

"Hey Cassie open the door. What's going on?"

Cassie wouldn't respond though, she was backing up toward a lab table; she had tears in her eyes and her hands up defensively in front of her. And then the smoke figure came into view, he was pushing Cassie back against the desk. Riley stared with her mouth open, and beat furiously on the glass and tried opening the door, but it was locked and wouldn't budge. The smoke came up to Cassie and put a shapeless hand to her chest right where her heart was.

"Cassie over, here HEY OPEN THE DOOR!"

Cassie screamed once and the fell to the ground, Riley gasped and pulled harder on the door.

"CASSIE, GET UP! PLEASE!"

Riley looked down at the door handle and gripped it with two hands, then she looked back up at the window and there it was. It was staring back at her, but not with eyes, just a black apparition of a face with no features and then it smirked again.

Riley screamed and fell away from the door, she could see fog leak from under the door way so she started running, she didn't know where, but hopefully to somebody. She was screaming and tears were streaming down her face.

"HELP ME PLEASE! He's got Cassie!"

Yet no one came, she ran faster. When she rounded a corner of the hallway she collided with a solid body. It was one of the teachers and her father. She hit the floor and closed her eyes, she tried standing but her dad was holding her down so she struggled against him. That's when everyone showed up, staring at her not doing anything. Her father was trying to hold her down, but she kept struggling.

"You have to help Cassie, He's got her" she began mumbling to her dad, but he wouldn't listen, just held her down.

"Riley… RILEY! Cassie's ok. Please stop struggling, Cassie is OK!"

"NO I saw her, he killed her"

"Riley… you're seeing things just settle down"

Finally Riley curled up into a ball, and sobbed into her chest. How was this happening she had witnessed her friend die and now it wasn't real?

"I want it to stop… please… make it… stop" She grabbed onto her dads arms, clutching him hoping he too wouldn't fade into fog.

"I'm trying baby, I'm trying"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Will and Layla were standing among the onlookers who had gathered around to see Riley. She was curled in her Dads lap, crying so much. Will pulled Layla by the hand and went to the cafeteria where the rest of the group was. Layla went back out to find out what happened to Jo and to find Cassie.

Will found Magenta and Zach sitting at their regular table; Ethan came up with Nicole and sat down. Will put his hands on the edge of the table nearly snapping the end off.

"Umm… Where? Where is Warren?"

Magenta pointed with a fork to a boy walking in from the other side of the cafeteria. Will wanted to get to him before someone else who saw the scene got to him and made him freak out.

"Hey Warren come here"

Warren walked over to the table and sat his tray down, he looked at Will and then to the others. Silently asking them what was going on, Magenta shrugged and Zach raised an eyebrow. Will sat down in front of Warren, but wouldn't meet his gaze and kept his eyes on the table.

"Riley woke up today"

Warren dropped his fork and stared straight at Will but the boy still wouldn't look at him and Warren's hopeful expression changed. Will cleared his throat and then continued.

"But… it wasn't good. She… uh… was running through the halls. Apparently she had seen Cassie be killed and so she was hysterical. It doesn't look good nothing is helping"

Warren didn't want to hear that, he stood up and headed out of the cafeteria. Riley had to get better she couldn't just die, some one was doing this, but no one would tell him who or how to stop them. Warren walked outside and headed out onto the front lawn. The sky was overcast; it figured the weather would reflect his mood. Warrens stopped and sat on the concrete wall on the side of the steps. He was there for only a few minutes when something started flying in, it was a car like the flying bus kids took to get to school, but it wasn't a bus it was an armored car. It touched down and some guys wearing police uniforms along with the Commander and Jetstream stepped out. They opened the back doors and led out a man in a white prison outfit and large cuffs on his hands and feet. They led the man toward the hospital entrance in the school. Warren went back in; he hoped they had gotten Riley into her room. He had to see her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Warren walked through the halls of the hospital wing, no one was around and that was odd. He found Riley's room and went inside. Cassie and Layla were sitting holding her hand she was asleep again. Layla looked up and noticed Warren come in so she stood and let him take her spot next to the bed. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb along her palm. Layla put a hand to his shoulder.

"She will be ok, I'm sure that everyone is looking for a way to help"

Damn Layla and her optimism, it was infectious. "Where is everyone right now?"

"We don't know, I found Cassie to bring her to Riley, but when we got here no one was around. Riley was here though."

"Why would they just leave her here by herself after what happened"

"I'm not sure I…"

The door to the room was pushed open and Warren's mom came through, she saw the kids and her expression became worried.

"What are you kids doing down here?"

"We came to see Riley" Layla said quickly fearing she was in trouble "We didn't know we weren't allowed to see her, Sorry"

Becky rushed over and tried to push the kids out of the room. Warren though wasn't moving and he was blocking Layla and Cassie from leaving.

"Mom what is going on?"

"Look, Hun you can't be here right now we're trying to help Riley, but you have to leave."

Warren still didn't move, then he heard footsteps coming down the hallway and his mom became more frantic to get them out, but Warren wasn't going to stand aside and let some one do something to his girlfriend without his knowledge. The door was pushed fully open and the Commander and Jetstream came through walking with a cuffed man. That's when Warren recognized who it was…

"Dad?"

* * *

Alright, please Review.!

Same Time, Same Place


	11. A New Arrival

Alright after much waiting here is my newest chapter, it's very short but I had to update and get things rolling to the climax.

* * *

Cassie nearly fainted, Layla did, Warren's mom gasped and Warren stood with his mouth hung open like he had just been hit in the face. The Commander stepped forward and let the infamous Baron Battle sit down in a chair before leaning over and taking off the cuffs. Jetstream came in and helped Cassie carry Layla outside. Warren moved a little to let them by, but was still staring at his dad. His dad wasn't even looking at him, just sitting with his head hanging down. The Commander finally got the cuffs off and then stood back. Mathew Peace, all time super villain, now he looked jaunty and old, he sagged under the weight of the punishment that had been put upon him. He ran a shaky hand through the same black hair Warren had.

"So Commander, you going to tell me why I'm here?"

Warren's mom stepped forward and placed a hand on his forearm, any trace of maliciousness that was directed toward the Commander disappeared when Becky placed her hand on him.

"I need your help, I think Thomas has come back for revenge"

"Fucking little weasel, he steals my life from me makes me miss my son's life" He finally looked up at Warren… "And now he comes back and wants to fight. Ha. Tell me when and I will kill him this time"

"I'm not sure where he is, he's placed an illusion on Riley, and that's all we know"

"He can't be far then, his powers only work in close proximity. If he gets to far away the trick breaks"

Mathew stood up and walked over to his son; he reached out to place a hand on his shoulder but stopped and dropped it to his side.

"Where was she when she was attacked?"

"In the gym"

Mathew looked over at the sleeping figure in the bed, and then actually put a hand on Warren's shoulder. Warren so unused to the contact tried to pull away, but his dad held on firm and pulled him toward his side. He whispered toward his ear so that no one else in the room could hear…

"When you find someone special, don't let them go because they'll stick by you forever"

Mathew turned back to the commander "Alright lets go to the gym then…"

* * *

Ok short and sweet but I'm going to continue! Review please!

Same Time, Same Place


	12. Back to the Gym

Thank you everyone for sticking with this story, you have been great sorry for the super long delay and I'm already starting on the next few chapters hopefully it will pick up quickly.

Now start reading

* * *

Everyone went to the Gym. The Commander and Jetstream went in first; they were followed by Becky Peace and Mathew Peace. Warren tried to follow as did Cassie, but Principal Powers held them back so they both stood at the door with their heads peaking in.

Mathew left the group and stood in the middle of the gym, he scanned the room with his eyes and then settled on a small area between the bleachers.

"So… Thomas you've gotten so pathetic now that you have to attack little girls?"

As soon as he started to speak a man shrouded in black fog walked out from underneath the bleachers. As he walked the fog dissipated and a man took shape. He had spikey brown hair that was a mess on his head, his clothes were torn and old and his face was gaunt. He walked to the middle of the gym and stood ten feet from Mathew.

His voice was low and very raspy. "I have thought of nothing except revenge ever since you killed my wife."

"I did my time for that, you should never have come for my family!"

"You never served your time, that was my wife you should have been killed for what you did. I thought we had a deal?"

Everyone stared open mouthed at Mathew; Becky Peace stared between her husband and Thomas. She stepped closer to her husband.

"Mathew what is he talking about?"

A loud laugh filled the room. "So you never told them, wow, now that is a laugh. Your dear husband never told you that we were working together!?"

"Shut up Thomas, you don't want to go there"

"Tell em' Mat, tell your family how you were going to rule the world with me, using my powers. He was going to use his power of being able to take powers and enhance them to use my illusions against the public."

"Mathew is that true?"

"Yes it is,… but then I wanted out and your sweet darling wife tried to stop me. She was the super villain not me!"

"You shut up. My wife was a good woman!"

"Oh hardly she was the one who gave me the idea, she used you. She tried to seduce me, fortunately I didn't take the bait but Elizabeth never handled rejection well so she faked her death to put me in jail."

It was the last straw for Thomas he ran straight for Mathew who was braced for the attack.

* * *

Oo Surprises!!

Okay stay tuned everyone.


	13. A lightbulb goes off

So I started this my Junior year of highschool I believe and now I'm finishing it as a sophmore in college, wow. Well better late than never. So to all of you just now reading this and to any who read it a while ago and are gonna get an alert Thank you thank you thank you, for enjoying this story. well here we go the last 3 chapters of " This is my life"

* * *

Mathew Peace easily blocked the attacks of Thomas, he was by far the bigger man,

Punches flew in all directions with Thomas sustaining most of the blows. No one was using their powers yet…

Warren looked on helplessly as his dad fought with Thomas, the fight went back and forth both men having enough stamina to keep this fight going for a while. Something had to be done and quickly. Suddenly after one good hit by Mathew, Thomas stumbled back. He started to laugh, it filled the gym and made everyone cringe.

"Don't you remember Mat, you can't kill me here if you do that little girl you're trying _so_ hard to protect will die, the illusions will take over and no one will be able to help her."

Warren gave a low growl, Cassie gasped, and for the first time in his life Mathew Peace looked utterly helpless. He had no idea what to do, he couldn't kill Thomas or he'd kill Riley to, and he'd never do that to Warren, but they couldn't capture Thomas, he had nothing to live for so he'd never release Riley. The outcome looked so bleak, either way Riley lost. Then like a lightbulb went off Cassie grabbed Warrens jacket and pulled him out the door and away from the gym. Cassie turned to JetStream who had followed them out.

"Can you guys keep Thomas busy, I have a plan!"

"I… I think we can, what are you going to do?"

"Mr. Peace said his powers only work in proximity, so, I'm gonna get Riley the hell away from here."

"Brillant dear! Now hurry we'll keep him trapped in the gym as long as possible"

Warren looked at Cassie with a mixture of love, reverence, and awe.

"Oh c'mon Pyro, lets save Riley"

They ran through the halls of the school heading for the medical wing. As they passed one door they saw Will and Layla coming out of class. Cassie stopped and tugged on Will's arm.

"C'mon Will, I need your help, we gotta fly Riley out of here"

"Oh… ok"

So Will quickly matched step with the other two teens. Warren out ran everyone so he made it to Riley's room first. He ran to her bed and began undoing all of the medical equipment, which caused Riley to wake up.

"Warren?... Warren is it you are you real?"

"Yes baby, I am" He gave her a quick kiss on the mouth as if to prove it "and we're gonna get you out of here, we know how to make it stop"

Riley smiled and started to sit up in the bed, but as soon as she did, excruciating pain took over her midsection. It felt like the worst cramps in the world, Riley though knew this feeling and she knew what it was caused by. She looked down at her lap to see crimson blood cover the front of her pants. Warren grabbed hold of Riley's shoulders as she began to rock back and forth, he couldn't see the blood. Finally Cassie ran in with Will behind her, she ran over to Riley and stared into her eyes. She knew the look there but she hoped she was wrong.

"Riley, what it is? What do you see?"

"It… *gasp* hurts so badly. Cassie there's so much blood"

"Oh god, no Riley its not real, you're fine you're alright there's nothing wrong"

Warren finally spun Cassie to look at him. "What's wrong, what is she seeing?"

"She's reliving her miscarriage"

"Shit, cmon lets get her out of here"

Warren lifted Riley bridal style and carried her from the room; she was becoming paler by the moment. He feared that this illusion might kill her so he ran faster, with Cassie and Will just barely keeping up. They made it outside to the front lawn; Warren held onto Riley, as Will and Cassie ran outside they ran at him but didn't stop running when they reached him, "Hold onto her" Cassie yelled as both Will and Cassie grabbed underneath a shoulder and lifted him off the ground. Warren held onto Riley so tightly he was sure he was going to leave bruises, oh well it was something he'd apologize for after he'd saved her. They weren't sure how far they needed to go to get the trick to break, but Cassie would fly to the other side of the world if need be. As it were they only went a few miles before Riley began to stir in Warrens arms.

Riley started to wake up to the feeling of cool air rushing by her and the feel of vice grips around her ribs crushing the air out of her, she tried to push out of it, but was met with resistance and a firm familiar chest. She opened her eyes to find deep brown ones staring back, _Warren_? She finally looked to her sides to see Cassie and Will also, but they weren't vertical they were flying horizontal, _Flying? _Riley looked down beneath her and shrieked!

"Oh my God, what is going on!" She threw her arms around Warrens shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist effectively giving him the same vice like grip he had just been giving her.

"Well it looks like we broke the hold" Warren said and couldn't keep from smiling even from the look of sheer terror on his girlfriends face turned towards him.

"What!? Seriously put me the fuck down right now, swear to god Cassie!"

"Alright, alright… jeeze" Cassie giggled some but was also nearly crying with relief.

They settled slowly onto the ground, when Riley's feet hit dirt she promptly fell down into the grass, taking Warren with her. They lay side by side just breathing; Cassie lay down on the other side of Riley and panted. Will remained standing waited til he was sure Riley was good, and then took off again so he could tell his parents that Riley was no longer in Thomas's hold.

Riley looked over at Warren, who was on his side staring at her. She had never felt more excited in her entire life, so with so much speed and force that she knocked Warren flat on his back and pushed the wind out of him, she had him straddled and was kissing his lips urgently, Warren responded in kind and was pulling Riley's head down so she couldn't break the kiss. It wasn't until Cassie cleared her throat that the couple broke apart, but still stared at each other smiling broadly.

Cassie stood up and looked around; they were in the middle of the woods somewhere. "Well guys it looks like we have no clue where we are, we might be walking for a while"

"Or… you could fly up and find out where we are, and find some way to get us to a road. And Warren and I will wait right here til you get back"

"Well that sounds like a delightful plan for you two. Ugh fine I'll be right back, so _Do Not_ get naked"

"Yes ma'am" Riley gave her a mock salute as she flew off and out of sight. "So you, where were we?" Riley leaned back down to kiss Warren again this time slow and tender. After a little bit they came apart and Riley started running her hands through Warren's hair and across his face.

"Thank you, for saving my life"

"Baby, there was no other option. I'm sorry though I might have bruised your ribs while we were flying"

Riley gingerly touched her side and it was definitely sore "Well that's okay, I'd much rather have bruised ribs than have fallen to the earth"

Warren gave a halfhearted chuckle, but then began to frown. Riley sat up and let him do the same so he was sitting right in front of her. Riley looked concerned now at the look on his face.

"Warren? What is it?"

"Its… well its none of my business… but"

Riley put a hand on top of his and stared at the ground. "Cassie must have told you the second part to the whole Mark story."

Warren nodded his head and looked down at Riley's hand on top of his. "She didn't want to, but it came up in your hallucinations. Riley I'm… so sorry"

Riley threaded her fingers through his and pulled his head up to look in her eyes. "Its alright, it's not your fault. It was torture to go through, but looking back it's almost a relief. I would never say I'm happy to have lost a child, but I would never have been able to give it the life it would have deserved. So I am ov… well not over, but I've come to terms with it. Mark cheating on me doesn't even piss me off now, because if he hadn't I'd probably still be with him, and not with you and that would suck so much. You are so much better than he ever was, even when you piss me off, you make me happier than Mark ever did at his best."

Warren smiled and laughed and gave Riley a short kiss. "Wait, when do I piss you off?"

"Please like you don't know, you know you push my buttons just to piss me off; I think you must be sick in the head"

"Yea you're right, but I only do it because you get so cute when you're angry" He pushed her back lightly til she was laying down again and he was on top of her. They began to kiss again and it might have gone farther, had Cassie not shown back up.

"We're actually in the woods just off Victoria Park, so we can walk home."

Warren and Riley stood up brushed off the dirt on their clothes and walked hand in hand out of the woods.

* * *

Yay all things are good!

I hope you guys are happy

Same Time, Same Place.


	14. All's well that ends well

So this is a short sweet wrap up really, and this is the official end. The next chapter is basically an epilogue which is mostly smut, so if you'd like to end here you may or you can continue its up to you. Thank you for reading!

Now to the story.

* * *

Riley made it home to find her parents waiting for her, Will had told them of the plan when he got back to the school and they had rushed home hoping she'd be there, she arrived five minutes after they did. It was a cheerful reunion, Riley kept sneaking glances over at Warren who was smiling broadly at her and couldn't take his eyes off her.

Will showed up a little while later with Becky Peace, she told everyone how when Will had said that Riley was safe Mathew had gone ahead and killed Thomas. The Strongholds were convening with the superhero council to see what to do about Baron Battle, and it looked good that he would be up for parole very soon. Warren nearly choked when he heard that, Riley came over and laced her hand with his.

"Dad might get to come home…?"

"Yes they said he nearly redeemed himself today, when he was willing to face Thomas to save Riley. Plus your actions to save her also helped to prove that villainy is not genetic."

"Wow I never thought…"

"It might be a month or to for it all to work out, but I'm really hopeful"

Riley having finally assured her parents she was just fine decided to head to bed, Warren told his mom he was going to walk her there and then be home. His mom gave him a don't-you-do-it look and then headed home. Warren and Riley walked silently across the yard and up the stairs to her room, when they were inside Warren nearly fell to the floor. Riley went over and sat next to him and pulled his head into her arms.

"Can you believe that? My dad may actually come home. He's supposed to serve a life sentence in solitary, I never thought I'd see him again."

"I know, it's pretty amazing"

In all the years that Riley had known Warren never once did she see him cry or heard about him crying, but at this moment here her was laying in her arms with just a few happy tears running down his face. Riley felt her heart swell for him and knew that she loved him like no one else. She held him close and ran her hands along his back until he was okay. They both stood up and kissed, before Warren headed home.

Riley took a shower and crawled into bed, she went over to her window and stared out of it looking down into Warren's room, she saw him lying in bed looking up into her window, so she smiled and blew a kiss towards him and he did the same. Finally she sunk into bed, and fell asleep this time with dreams free of black smoke and filled only of Warren and her friends.

* * *

Oh happy endings, well thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it and you had a good time. Remember next chapter is just a funny bit and smut so feel free to skip it.

Same Time, Same Place.


	15. Epilogue aka Lovemaking

Epilogue just to bring it full circle and to fulfill my desire to write a scene where Warren Peace is naked. Enjoy.

* * *

Riley was back in school the next week, most of her teachers were lenient on her considering the circumstances, Medulla still gave her a ton of make up work, which Layla said she'd gladly help with. Everything was back to normal, Riley was more than excited to be back in Astronomy fortunately she hadn't missed very much and Mr. Pohl let her come in during her study hour to catch up and learn the stars.

The group had made it to Astronomy early this day and they were all sitting around chatting with each other, talking about this and that when the subject of boxers came up. Warren stated to the group in a joking manner that he didn't wear boxers, everybody began to laugh except for Nicole, who had a peculiar look on her face. She finally piped up and said

"No you don't, you have blue ones"

Cassie and Riley stared at her wide eyed, that she'd just said that out loud. Finally it dawned on Nicole what she had just admitted to and she clapped her hands over her mouth and red and pink blush flooded her cheeks. Warren stared between the three then looked straight at Nicole.

"And how would you know this how?"

"What… I mean I don't… I would never… THEY MADE ME!" She pointed an accusing finger at Cassie and Riley.

"What?! We didn't make you… I mean I have no idea what she's talking about." Cassie stated then stared down at her astronomy notes.

All the while Riley was trying to stifle a laugh behind her hand, Warren saw this and began to pinch her sides, which caused her to laugh out loud and try to pry herself away from him. Finally she gave in,

"Alright, alright. We were having a sleepover at the end of the summer and it was right after I'd bought my telescope for this class. Well that little hussy there," Riley pointed to Cassie who was still not looking at Warren. "decided it was better served for spying on people, and we may or may not have seen you come out of the shower and walk around in your boxers"

Warren leaned back in his chair and sighed "Well I hope you enjoyed the show ladies"

Both Nicole and Cassie nodded their heads. Right then Mr. Pohl walked in and turned out the lights, a little while later Riley could feel a warm hand rubbing her thigh, then she felt Warren lean into her shoulder and whisper in her ear.

"So did you like the show as well?"

"Well actually I didn't get to see much all I saw was you in a towel then Cassie saw your ass, and Nicole saw you in boxers. So really I feel a little left out, especially being your girlfriend and all."

"Well then tonight how about I give you a personal show, just you and me and no telescopes"

Riley felt a little trill run down her spine at his words. "Alright I'll see you at my room tonight then."

"Sounds good." But Warren didn't relent then he still kept a hold on her thigh and began to nibble on her neck and ear. He didn't stop even when Pohl called him to name a star and Riley had to whisper it quickly to him so he didn't get in trouble. He still kept teasing though, by the end of class Riley felt like a metal spring that was pinched so tight it might break in half. For the rest of the day she felt herself squirming whenever she saw him.

Finally as night rolled around, she was sitting on her bed waiting for Warren to show up, it was funny how nervous she was, like a virgin about to do it for the first time. There was a light tap on the door and it caused Riley to jump straight off the bed, she waited a mere second to take a breath before going and opening the door. There he was and even though she'd seen him a thousand times; tonight he was hotter than ever. He had his hair tied back, like she liked because she hated when it covered his face. He was wearing blue jeans and a faded grey tight t-shirt with his signature black leather jacket. For a moment Riley felt herself stop breathing until he stepped into the room and placed his hands on her waist and kissed her. Riley gasped and grabbed onto his arms because she'd gone weak at the knees. Warren gave a small laugh and led her to lie on the bed,

"So about that show I promised you, would you like to be a participant in undressing me?"

"Yes I would"

She slowly slid his jacket off his shoulders then his arms, when she had it all the way off she tossed it over her head board. Warren leaned down to kiss her while she tugged at the bottom of his shirt and brought it over his head only breaking the kiss for the moment it had to pass by his mouth. Riley was overwhelmed by the feeling of his chest beneath her fingertips, she traced across every line and muscle. Warren slid his hands across her cheeks and down her neck til he passed it over her breast and Riley arched up into his touch.

Warren looked down at Riley's half lidded eyes, and he felt a strain in his voice "So am I the only one undressing in this show, or can I bring you into the act as well"

"As long as I'm only ever performing for you" She said between kisses to his jaw.

"That is a guarantee you are a private show for me and myself only" He slid his hand down across her stomach and pulled her sweater off over her head, when it was gone he placed kiss along her jaw, down her throat until he reached the point between her breast, his hands found the clasp of her bra and undid it. When she was finally bare-chested Warren took one nipple into his mouth while massaging the other then he switched and gave each breast the same treatment. Riley was branded by his touch; she pulled his head towards her even while she arched into him. Finally she tugged the ponytail out of his hair and pulled him back up to kiss him hungrily, runnning her fingers through his hair. She felt her way along his back until she hit the hem of his jeans then she slid her hands forward and undid his belt, she had a little more trouble with the button of his jeans.

Warren became impatient with it so he reached down and undid the button and the zipper on his pants and hers as well. At the same time they both tugged the others pants down until they were kicked off somewhere into the room. Warren looked down at Riley almost bare beneath him and he thanked all the luck he had that this angel of a girl would actually love a hot-head like him. Riley became shy under his gaze and went to place her hands over her chest, Warren caught them and brought them back to rest beside her head and kissed at her ear.

"God you are so beautiful, I am so lucky"

"I'm pretty sure babe, that I'm the lucky one" She gasped as his hands slid to the top of her panties and one warm hand slowly moved down over her thighs to pull the panties aside to insert a finger into her. Riley grabbed at his back as her hips thrust up into his hand. Warren played with her more and more til she was practically writhing beneath him. Riley gained some sense back and sent her hands down to reach inside his boxers and wrap around him. Warren hissed through clenched teeth as Riley stroked back and forth at a leisurely pace. After a while of Warren enduring sweet torture he pulled Riley's hand back and had to force his hips into the mattress to keep from pushing into her. He looked into her eyes as a last question, she just kissed him sweetly as she pulled down his boxers and he all but tore away her panties. Finally Warren settled between her legs and pushed in; Riley had never felt such a great feeling ever. She held onto his shoulders as Warren slowly moved in and out, picking up the pace as he did. Warren was driven on by the soft moans and gasps coming from Riley. "Oh god baby… tight… I'm almost there"in Warrens rough voice was all Riley could hear past her focusing on the rising pull in her. She felt it like a crescendo and met Warren thrust for thrust til she finally tightened around him and her hips went impossibly still; Warren came while whispering her name, continuing to pull in and out while they both rode out their orgasms.

Finally after both calmed their breathing back to semi-normal and some type of coherent thought could be maintained. Warren rolled onto his side next to Riley and curled her up into his arms.

As Riley was falling asleep she stroked and hand across Warrens face "Babe, I love you"

"I love you too", and he tucked her head under his chin as they both fell asleep.

* * *

And end. :)


End file.
